


The Obvious Solution

by huntresslittlered13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntresslittlered13/pseuds/huntresslittlered13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday fix-it! This is pure crack with a bit of fluff, but I wanted Doomsday to have a happy ending. Inspired by that throwaway line said by the Doctor about Jackie looking normal for the fist time in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Solution

“I’m supposed to go.”

“Yea.” 

“To another world, and then it gets sealed off.”

“Yea.”

“Forever.”

The Doctor busied himself with calculations, avoiding Rose's eyes, the room heavy with his silence.

She gave a small indignant laugh. “That’s not going to happen.”

The room shook with the force of the battle raging outside, jumpstarting everyone into action.

“We haven’t got time to argue,” said Pete. “The plan works we’re going. You too. All of us.”

“No! I’m not leaving him!” Rose screamed.

“I’m not going without her,” said Jackie, looking Pete square in the eye.

“Oh my god. We’re going!” Pete yelled, exasperated.

“I’ve had twenty years without you, so button it! I’m not leaving her!” said Jackie.

Rose reached out to grab Jackie’s arm when an ear piercing whistle rang out. Everyone cringed, hands automatically going to their ears, before a voice at the back spoke.

“Oi! I’ve got a question,” said Jake. “Why’s Mrs. Tyler coming with us? Wouldn’t she be of more use on this side of the void?” 

Everyone turned to face Jake, all wearing the same puzzled expressions.

The Doctor stepped forward, eyes squinting a bit in question. “Of use? You mean Rose Tyler?”

“No,” Jake said, giving the Doctor a look like he’d dribbled on his shirt. “Jackie Tyler. It’s like you said, we’ve all got void stuff on us, cuz we’ve all traveled between the worlds, ‘cept her. So once you open up the void she’s the only one here that wont get sucked in. Reckon that’s of some use.”

The Doctor blinked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he struggled to speak. “I hadn’t thought of that to be honest,” he finally managed to squeak out.

“Well that’s it then,” Jackie said, hands on hips. “I’m staying here.”

Another boom shook the building, releasing all the tension in the room as everyone sprung into action.

“Right then. New plan,” the Doctor announced. “Rose, Jackie, you’re with me. Pete, you wanna join the party?”

“What?” said Pete.

“Sorry, but Jake’s right, we could use Jackie on this side, and I’m not sending Rose to a parallel world without her mother. But there’s no reason you can’t come over to this side.”

Pete floundered for a second before his face grew determined. He nodded. “Yeah, alright then.”

“Brilliant!” said the Doctor.

“Pete?” Jackie said, her voice soft.

“I’m sticking with you, Jacks,” Pete said. “I may not be a billionaire in this world, but I built my company once and I can do it again.”

Jackie’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh Pete,” she whispered.

Pete turned to Jackie and cupped her cheek. “You may have spent twenty years without me, but I’ve only spent three without you and I’m not quite used to it yet. And now, I don’t have to get used to it. This is a second chance and I’m not going to waste it.”

“Alright, yes,” the Doctor said in a rush. “But let’s save the domestics for after we save the world. Yes? Good. Mickey and the rest of you, you’ve got to go now.”

Mickey spoke. “Me and Jake’ll look after Torchwood, okay boss?”

“Thanks Micks,” said Pete.

“Bye babe,” Mickey said to Rose, giving her a quick hug.

“Bye Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth,” Rose said beaming.

The parallel Torchwood team teleported to safety across the void, leaving the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and Pete.

Rose turned to the Doctor. “So what can we do to help?”

The Doctor pointed to a computer. “Rose, those coordinates, set them all to 6. Pete, get the magna clamps and secure them to the wall by that right lever. And Jackie.”

“Yes?”

“You’re our safety net.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Once I open up that breach all the Daleks and the Cybermen are going to get sucked into the void, but it’s also going to try and take the rest of us with it. Rose, Pete, and I are gonna be hanging on for dear life onto those magna clamps. If anything goes wrong we won’t be able to do anything without risking getting sucked into the void. That’s where you come in. You’ll still be able to move freely, so you’re job is to fix what goes wrong.”

“You expecting things to go wrong, then?”

“They usually do.”

“You and me are having words about the trouble you put my daughter in,” Jackie emphasized with a poke in his chest.

“Doctor! We’ve got Cybermen on the way up!” interrupted Rose.

The Doctor rushed to her side. “How many floors down?”

“Just one.”

The Doctor took over at the computer, and with few keystrokes the system was ready.

It was simple from there. Rose and Pete each held onto a magna clamp on the right wall while the Doctor and Jackie pulled the levers, with the Doctor quickly sharing a magna clamp with Rose once the suction started. Just like the Doctor said, Jackie wasn’t affected at alll. They ran into a slight hiccup when the right lever went offline, but Jackie walked over and set it back up again. With the last of the Cybermen and the Daleks sucked into the void, the breach closed.

From there it was just a matter of dropping Pete and Jackie off at the estate, with a new identity and a starting position at Vitamin Water, courtesy of the TARDIS. Finally the Doctor and Rose were alone.

The Doctor was being suspiciously quiet.

“Come on then,” said Rose. “We saved the world again. Let’s have a bit of a smile.”

The Doctor gave her a small grin.

“That’s more like it,” Rose bumped his side with her shoulder affectionately. “We’ve still got the old team.”

His smile grew. “Hope and Glory. Mutt and Jeff. Shiver and Shake.”

“Which one’s shiver?”

“Oh, I’m shake.” His smile vanished. “Rose, I almost lost you today.”

Confusion clouded her features. “No you didn’t. Nothing happened. I’m safe, you’re safe, my mum, Pete, we’re all safe.”

“I was going to send you away,” he said, staring ahead at a blank spot on the wall.

“What?”

“Before, when Pete was going to take Jackie back to his world, I was going to send you with them. I wanted you to have a chance to have a family. You know, chips, beans on toast, Mum and Dad.”

Rose was silent for a long time. “Doctor. Look at me.”

He turned to her, expecting anger, but instead what he saw made his breath catch.

“I want you to listen to me and listen good,” she said as she looked him in the eyes. “I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you.” She reached up, taking his face in her hands. “When I said forever, I meant it.”

There was only a small bit of space between their lips, it didn’t take much for the Doctor to close the distance. He was tentative at first, but soon Rose took over the kiss with fervor, and Doctor responded wholeheartedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hips and pulled her close, both throwing their whole bodies into the kiss. Finally Rose had to pull away to breathe, leaning her forehead against his. The Doctor seemed out of breath as well, despite his respiratory bypass. They both stood, wrapped up in each other, breaths intermingling, when the Doctor finally broke the silence, his voice a bit husky.

“How long are you gonna stay with me?”

“Foverer,” she answered without hesitation.

“Well then, Allons-y Rose Tyler.”


End file.
